Polymeric structures and hydroxyl polymer-containing compositions from which the polymeric structures are obtained are generally known in the art. Particularly, hydroxyl polymer-containing polymeric structures such as starch filaments and/or fibers are generally known in the art. However, starch filaments and/or fibers made by prior art hydroxyl polymer-containing compositions, typically hydroxyl polymer-containing compositions, and/or polymer processing tend to have a sticky, viscid feeling and are water swellable and/or soluble. Both of these properties of prior art starch filaments and/or fibers negatively impact the use of such filaments and/or fibers in consumer products, especially in products such as fibrous structures and/or sanitary tissue products made from such fibrous structures.
Accordingly, there exists a need to identify hydroxyl polymer-containing compositions and/or polymeric structures obtained from such hydroxyl polymer-containing compositions that overcome the disadvantages of the prior art hydroxyl polymer-containing compositions and/or polymeric structures obtained therefrom.